Batman/Bruce Wayne
The Dark Knight as he appears in Superman fan-fics. Portrayal Batman is usually either portrayed as his DCAU or The Batman self. Powers Batman has no powers aside from his genius intelligence and his various, Bat-themed gadgets. History Justice Evolution Contact On the anniversary of his parents' death, Batman drops two roses on the spot where they were shot as Superman arrives. Batman then promises to see what he can find out about Metallo. He later learns that he was apprehended by the Titans and reports this to J'onn and Hawkgirl to report back to Superman. He then arrived to take Metallo to Stryker's and complimented Robin and the other Titans. Batman then tells Starfire he's fine and leaves on the Batwing. Two Earths After receiving a large headache, Batman went with Superman to the Watchtower and discovered a second Earth. He then had Hawkgirl stay in the Watchtower with Green Lantern while he left with the others to investigate the other Earth, where he met the X-Men. He then explained to them that their universes had been merged together somehow. When the X-Man Beast was about to explain what a Mutant was, Batman stopped him saying that they didn't have time for such. Batman then refused Jim's offer to help since as far as he was concerned, Jim was a civilian. They then left with Storm, Cyclops, and Beast in the Javelin to investigate. He also went with them to assist in an attack on New Genesis by a controlled Superboy and Raven, along with two controlled X-Men, Charles Xavier and Jean Grey. Batman then asked if the X-Men knew how to snap them out of it and learned that they were being controlled by a previously defeated enemy, Apocalypse. Batman then led the newly arrived Titans to assist in trying to get through the Raven. Once Raven's mind was entered by a freed Xavier and J'onn, Batman switched to assisting Superman with Superboy, but he had left his security Kryptonite at home. He then agreed with Superman for John to hold Superboy in something else as he believed otherwise he'd grow too frantic. Batman then agreed with Rogue's plan to touch Superboy and drain his powers to cause Apocalypse's control to wear off. He then flew the Javelin up as Rogue jumped out and succeeded in her plan. Batman then went to the Mansion to plan for Darkseid's next move. Knowing the Team While there, Batman learned of Apocalypse's origins from Wolverine. After looking at hieroglyphics that were taken from the Sphinx, Batman theorized that Rama-Tut was from the future due to the access to advanced technology he had and a lack of actual birth or death descriptions in the hieroglyphs. After hearing about the diplomatic side of the League's latest mission, Batman returned to the Cave to follow up on Rama-Tut and said to call him once they were ready to search for Darkseid and Apocalypse. They did just that. Batman was on the Watchtower when Darkseid arrived and asked for help fighting Brainiac and Apocalypse. Twilight Batman was skeptical about Darkseid telling the truth as much as Superman, but he insisted that if he was telling the truth, they had to take action. He was then told by Superman to take Robin, Wonder Woman, Starfire, Wolverine, and Jean to New Genesis to get help from Orion. They then used a Boom Tube to do that, which didn't agree with Batman very much. Batman then explained Orion's origins to the others and agreed that it sounded stupid to him too. When a giant worm-like creature called the Henothin attacked them, Batman ended up trapped in its mouth, but he blasted his way out with an exploding Batarang. Batman then falls out and tells Robin and Starfire that he's fine. He then retreats with the others when a bug named Forger arrives and helps them. He then asked Forger if he knew where Orion was and learned that he and the other New Gods were on a floating island, which Batman commented would require a longer grapple until Wonder Woman flew up with him. Batman is the only one who can put New Genesis' awe aside in favor of looking for Orion. When Lightray arrives and urges them into giving chase, Batman has Robin come with him, and they use their capes to capture Lightray just as Orion arrives. Batman's team then manages to explain things to Orion, and they relay the news to High Father, explaining that they were friends of Superman's. Batman then hears from High Father that he must confer with the Source before making such a decision. When Orion leaves anyway, Batman goes with him along with Wonder Woman and Jim, asking to be hit real hard if he ever lets Superman take charge again. Batman later found himself going to an asteroid shaped like Brainiac with the others. Batman and the others then arrive just as things begin to look bad, and he picks up an unconscious Hawkgirl and has Jim cover him as he tries to shut Brainiac down to stop him from destroying the universe and free a trapped Superman. He's then saved from an attack by Apocalypse by Jim. Following that, he realizes Brainiac's programing is too complicated, so he just slams down on the machine, and it blows, freeing Superman and starting a self-destruct system. He then advises that they get out of there fast. Once they arrive at the Javelin, they realize that Superman isn't there, and Batman runs off to make sure he gets out along with Superboy, who left to get his father as well, as he called them both idiots. He then tried to reason with Superman that they had to leave, but Superman refuses as he wanted to ensure Darkseid's death. Batman then has Superboy grab Superman and uses a Boom Tube to take himself, Superboy, Superman, and an unconscious Orion back to New Genesis. When Brainiac explodes, Batman tries to comfort Superman with the fact that Darkseid couldn't survive that explosion, but Superman retorted that Bruce wasn't always right. Hulk Smash Batman later joined Superboy, Raven, Nightcrawler, Rogue, and Jim, with the Mutant name Liger in a mission to stop a monster per the request of the Professor. He met up with them at a large crater and was impressed when Liger knew he was there through his animal keen senses. Batman then explained that it was their job to stop whatever was attacking. Batman then stated that their target was possibly animal. When they ran into a man, and Liger threatened him with his claws for information, Batman warns Liger to let him go of him when the man, Dr. Bruce Banner, turns into the Incredible Hulk. When Hulk knocked Superboy down, Batman had Nightcrawler teleport them to where Liger was as he was tossed away early. After Rogue rendered the Hulk unconscious and is then knocked out herself somehow, Batman tells them to look out before he's knocked out by a tranquilizer. Batman then was then placed in a restraint in the new base of another of the X-Men's foes, Magneto. Batman's then introduced to Magneto and learns that he and Grodd are working together to use the Hulk. Batman then explained Grodd to the other heroes. Batman then questioned what Grodd got out of the Hulk being put under Banner's control. Batman then questions if Jim has family problems with his mother, Brotherhood member, Deathstrike. Batman's then freed by Deathstrike with the others as she explains that she wants Jim to join them of his own free will. Batman then agrees with Jim that they have to rescue the Hulk. When Magneto turns Banner into the Gray Hulk, the Hulk's strength with Banner's intelligence and a subconsciousness obedience to Magneto, Batman convinces Gray Hulk to take a look at what Magneto's making him do, and Hulk returns to normal and runs off. While they attempt to escape with him, Batman saves Rogue from getting her head blown off by Deadpool by destroying one of Deadpool's guns with his Batarang. Batman then punched Deadpool and after a short fight, knocked him out with a gas pellet. Batman was then rescued from a collapsing base by Nightcrawler and witnessed Rogue subduing the Hulk again. As Batman grappled up to the Batwing, he smirked at Jim's idea of making this a normal team-up. At the Batcave, Batman inputted data on the Hulk into the Batcomputer and remarked that he'd only attack if he wasn't left alone. Category:Justice Evolution Category:Conner Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Humans Category:Waynes